Narusaku:Rebellion
by ANBUAgentLiz
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a boy that has lived a very dangerous life harboring a demon but,when a certain incident has to have him out of the village for his safety,there will be a new power in the works that will spark a new rebellion against a common threat among the Five-great Shinobi nations...
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

**Hey everyone I'm still a new author with fanfiction but I wanted to make sure I put all the ideas I have out there.  
**

**Chapter 1: The meeting. **

A 7 year old blond boy was walking down the street. He arrived at the park and saw a bunch of boys looking down at a pink-haired girl his age(7) then walked up to them.

"Hey, leave her alone!"The two boys turned to him."It's that demon kid!"

The boys then walked up closer."Lets get this one!"The boys all charge at the boy who took punches and jabs groans of pains was heard when the repeated punches and kicks the blond boy received.

The blond boy was having enough and started punching was still outmatched but,ignored the suddenly the pink haired girl went in front of the beaten boy

"Stop it! He not a Demon"

"We are done with it anyway lets go."One of the boys sounding to be the leader.

"Get out of the village you Demon!"They all ran away as soon as they saw onlookers in the trees they knew was ninja.

The pink-haired girl looked at the blond boy kneeling beside him."Are you ok?"

The blond boy smiled reassuringly that radiated a cute smile in the girl's left a pink blush on the girl's face."Yea I'm fine these are little scratches."

The girl giggled cutely as the boy tried sounding brave in front of then got up and brushed off the dust off his pants."Why were those boys so mean?"He asked.

The girl was saddened by the question,"It was because of my large-forehead."She pointed at her blond boy smiled and chuckled"They are so mean I think you have a beautiful forehead!"He said with a foxy grin over his features This in turned made the girl blush brightly red.

"You think so?"

"Yea, don't listen to them they don't know what they are talking about."

Sakura smiled cutely giggling,"Thank you."She then surprised him more when he kissed his cheek."By the way,My name is Sakura Haruno."The blond boy was still brightly red by the kiss but,ignored it to introduce himself.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the Leaf Village!"He said lifting up his chest and pointing his thumb at his body saying it pinkette was giggling at how cute he was with how he was displaying his goal to was a cute sensation to her.

"Want to play with me?"

"Sure.."

The two kids started playing till the sunset.

"It's getting late Naruto,I'm going to head home meet me here tomorrow and we will play again."

Naruto nodded smiling then proceeded to head to his own apartment to where the hokage had gotten him.

* * *

-The next day-

"Hey Sakura-chan!"Naruto said using the suffix for the first time making a blush appear on the pinkette running to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"She then hugged the boy their first contact with each other. As the separated,there were red blushes on their faces.

"Anyway, what do you wanna play today?"Naruto asked nervously still a little embarrassed from the hug.

The girl giggled as she started thinking when she went closer to him."I don't how about..."She was getting closer as Naruto got redder by the distance closing between them."Maybe...Tag! your it!"She said as she poked him a finger and ran off.

"Hey that's cheating!"He laughed as He chased after her bumping into another boy with black raven hair style.

"Oops sorry."The raven haired boy said.

"No,its ok it was my fault gotta go now see ya!"Then the blond haired boy then ran after the pinkette.

The day was ending and the two friends were sitting on top of the Hokage faces that had shown the recent leaders of Konoha, admiring the sunset in front of them.

"Hey Naruto-kun..."

He turned to her,"Yea Sakura-chan?"

"Aren't your parents going to be worried with you out so late; I asked to be out a little past my curfew but, I don't know about you?"

Sakura watched as the expression turned to a sad expression that covered his face that she has never seen before.

"Sakura-chan"He took a deep breath."I don't have parents...I never knew them I've been on my own all my life."

"Oh I'm sorry,I didn't know."

Sakura felt awful for her first friend was actually an orphan all alone then smiled at him which in turned adapted a confused look on his face."Naruto-kun I'll be with you when you're are so alone I promise..."She giggled to his blush but, he then proceeded to chuckle.

"Thank you Sakura-chan"He gave her one of his famous foxy grins making her have a pink blush on her face seeing how cute those smiles that made her stutter slightly in the legs;they started playing till sunset and started their goodbyes agreeing to meet and play Naruto was walking home.

"ITS THE DEMON GET HIM!"

'Not again!'

Naruto sighed then proceeded to run for his life and was looking behind to see an angry mob as he was going through the dark streets of konoha with a mob of villagers with any sharp object at their disposal with also some was sad that he had to run for his life then proceeded to leap onto a building as most ninja in this village was going and going till he landed on a building that now look at his apartment seeing it trashed again then saw flames starting to show inside the windows.'so they finally decide to just burn it'He was thinking that the Hokage can't control this then started running when he felt himself lifted off the ground.'I've seen this guy,its an ANBU agent'

"Don't worry I'll take you to the Hokage and other agents' are trying to subdue the mob the best they can."Naruto was relieved seeing that he's got no choice in the felt woozy when he going at so much speed then the next thing he seen was that he was inside the Hokage got off the ANBU's agent shoulder then looking at the "Old man" as he always called him."Hey Oji-san..."He was a little sadden with his response to his the Hokage.

"Hello my boy...I'm sorry to always have this happening on today."He turned to the ANBU agent,"Thank you,boar you're dismissed."The ANBU nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked up at his Oji-san."They burned my apartment again."The Hokage got up from his seat looking out the window to the village.

"I know my boy,It's troubling seeing that the villagers don't see what they are doing to a child."He lit his pipe and then looked at him."I think it would be safer for you to be out of the Village."

Naruto wasn't too fond of the idea but,was about to protest when he looked at him."Naruto,today is the day worst than other day seeing as you been completely hurting all over its all thanks to your 'special gift';I think, it's best for your safety that you're out of the village."

"Ok,Oji-san but,how do I get out of here also where do I go?"

"I think you should go with the ANBU agent now assigned with the mission,"He then lit and smoked his pipe,"Dog! Please come here."

A puff of smoke appeared by Naruto as he coughed and waved his hand looking up at ANBU agent without a trenchcoat/cloak this time and saw that he had a mask of a Dog with a Ninjato strapped to his back of his armor."Can you take Naruto-kun to the village gates and protect him so,He will be able to get out of the village."

"Yes,Hokage-sama."

"Hey,Oji-san can i ask a favor?"

"Sure,what is it?"

"There is someone I want to say goodbye too...Can I leave tomorrow?"Naruto blushed at what he said but,stood his old Hokage sensed something and smiled,"Alright Naruto I grant your request but,I want you to be in the ANBU headquarters with armed guards and I wouldn't think that the Villagers would try to attack the Elite ANBU agents.

Naruto nodded and chuckled seeing as the ANBU were all pretty much Nii-sans and Nii-chan's to him seeing as they have protected him has slept at the Headquarters before for a couple months in the previous years.

* * *

-The next day-

Sakura was running along the park looking for her was worried when she heard from her parents who still call her friend and crush a "Monster" or a "Demon" which she was confused about since they can't clearly see that he is just a human boy with no parents at all.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"She said spying her friend on the looked up and spotted the pinkette coming his smiled and walked up to her with a friendly forced smile.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"She can easily see through the smile he was trying to has been his friend for only a couple weeks but,there was just this small feeling that she can see the smile wasn't one of his regular happy foxy sighed knowing better than trying to put up a fake smile against her.

"I have to leave the village for a while."

Sakura was sadden by that and was on the verge of tears."What?...why?"Naruto smiled at her while wiping the tear about to fall."Hey now don't want you to be crying,Its for something I have to do alright Sakura-chan I promise I'll be back."He gave her a reassuring smile.

"When will you be back?"

"I will be back when..."At that moment he saw something in pure flames heading for them and pushed Sakura out of the way taking the flames in a scream.A man appeared in front of them wearing a mask looking them with as much as killing intent but, Naruto not being experienced he was struggling to stand up but,stood his ground to him."Who are you?!"

"You'll know who I am eventually but,right now..."The mask man with the cloak turned to the shadows."Itachi finish him..."

Naruto looked up with a concussion growing with his then felt something burn within him but, the next thing he knew he was in a dark sewer room in front of a gate with a piece of paper and it wasn't a seal he's seen before.

* * *

Sakura who was regaining consciousness looked up to a red figure on four legs that was unleashing a evil aura.

A burning scream was let out as a red burning substance covered Naruto as he kept screaming from the pain.

"What is this Evil its so menacing..."

The four-legged beast had four tails striking out its aura was spreading throughout the village completely alerting the ANBU who were shadows in the sunset looming over the horizon.'Naruto-kun?'She was staring at the beast but,it shifted in front of her to the mask man and his ally coming out of the shadows with a ANBU black-ops Uniform that she's seen before whenever the Hokage would summon her mom.'Why is that man attacking Naruto-kun?'

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Hokage mansion.-

"Hokage-sama!"

"Yes I know the Kyuubi is free get three squads and Tenzō immediately!"

"Hai!"With a poof of smoke he disappeared

'Naruto...What is happening?"

He was thinking of the events of that day he was thinking about the bodies of the Uchiha Clan was still being pulled in by his ANBU just 3 days ago.'There are other things going on here that is beyond any person's capabilities.'He was wondering how someone would drive to attack his own clan but,by order it had to be done or else more bloodshed would have happened.'

'Minato I hope you watch over us as I have tried to watch over your son'

* * *

-In Naruto's mind-

"What is going on?"He can see water at his feet."Where am I?"

"**So my Jailer has come out to visit me,how troublesome.**"**  
**

"Who are you?"

**"So you are clueless to who I am!"**The demon fox then growls as he slams at the catch that startled Naruto to fall.

"**I am the Kyuubi no yoko! THE GREATEST OF ALL THE DEMONS IN THE WORLD AND NOW I'M TRAPPED IN THE ESSENCE OF A MERE CHILD!"**

"So you're are the reason why the villagers call me a demon,but do you know who is attacking us?"

**"The mere human has the eyes that are a threat,but I am currently defending your body with my chakra."**

"Chakra?"

"**Its the substance among humans but,me being a demon have a certain unlimited amount of it that will help in this situation."**

"So you've taken over my body,how did you do that when you said I am your jailer?"

The Demonic fox smirked at the little boy.**"I can give you Chakra to defend yourself since that is the only thing you can do but,its best I take over to drive off the attackers."**

Naruto nodded at finally everything was being clear now with this meeting with the one thing he has contained since was always curious on to why the villagers called him a demon and the time when a shopkeeper through a fox mask at was all started to make sense,he was containing a demon beast which has made them attack he looks up at the beast he feels that anger is just for show since he is a demon and one of the "greatest" so he says.

""**I am one of the greatest you little child!"**

"Yea yea I heard you."

* * *

-Outside Naruto's mind-

The four-legged creature with four-tails swaying wildly at Itachi Uchiha who had recently been put inside the Bingo book for slaughtering his came out of the shadows and before pulling out his Ninjato he was making hand signs."**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Itachi took a deep breath and breath out a huge fireball that had engulfed the four-tailed leaped back sensing his opponent not being finished. There was then a shockwave that pushed not only Itachi but,also Sakura with a scream was forced into a wall but, she watched in horror as Itachi charged at the beast again who roared another shockwave.

Itachi then reversed grip his blade while crossed his arms in a X shape to shield himself seeing as he was still having his arm gauntlets on his wrists to block from the rubble blowing his way."Impressive..."Itachi turned to the mask man with a expression of confusion. There was then another roar as the Four-tailed beast of Naruto then charged claws out trying to swipe at Itachi who continuously was using a shushin to get out out of the mask man then swirled out of existence using his own Sharingan eye."I'll be waiting for you Itachi make sure you come back."

Itachi heard his response and continued to try and slash at the boy in pure chakra that was a infinite beast about to claw him to death. Itachi then disappeared and reappeared on a building while making more handsigns. He then unleashed a wave of shurikens towards the beast while in the air,"**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!**" while in the air He then breath in then breath out fire that ignited the Shurikens to flaming shurikens at the Jinjuriken. The beast roared but, pulled up his tail to a swing that deflected the Shurikens.

The beast did not let Itachi continue until the Four-tailed beast then raised his head and small balls of chakra was igniting itself to be a giant one then aimed it at Itachi who looked wide eye while making hand signs."**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**"He shoots out a volley of fireballs when a massive beam of chakra shot out of the boy/beast in which shot through all the mini fireballs to hit Itachi straight on.

BOOM!

As the rubble and dust got out of Sakura's eyes,"NARUTO!"She looked up at mask men surrounding her with the Hokage in battle clothes holding her in his arms."Calm child what is going on?"

"Lord Hokage-sama."The old Hokage sighed knowing not to push a shocked little pink girl who has no indication of what's going on."Tenzō! now! try your best to suppress the Kyuubi!"A masked man about 18-year old's in ANBU gear started making handsigns charging at the tailed-beast who was still looking for enemies to man then appeared in front the beast/boy finishing his hand signs while raising his two hands with a final hand sign.

**"Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!"**

The masked man then put his hands together but, spread apart to turn itself into when he took off his gloves into solid wood that expanded to the size much larger. Then it was a shape of a dragon that tackled the beast/boy to the ground in a large beast roared as it was being subdued in pain when the wooden fang's of the dragon was absorbing the chakra to a burning sensation causing the now boy who had burning marks all over his body to scream out in mask man held his arms at best he can to continue to absorb the boy's infinite chakra. With the help of ANBU medics adding chakra to the mask man in front of them;He continued to push until the red burning chakra was off the boy. The agent known as "Tenzō" collapsed due to chakra exhaustion. The second squad of ANBU medics then pulled out a scroll to make appear a quickly put him on it and disappeared to the hospital. The Hokage was still carrying the pink-haired girl looking at the boy with very severe burns.

"Get Naruto to the medics at the ANBU base immediately!"

The ANBU all nodded at their leader then one of them known as "Dog" picked up the boy and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi sighed with himself as he held the little girl in his arms."I am getting way too old for this."He then disappeared himself in puff of smoke.

-A few hours later-

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Its alright I was glad that I was able to arrive in time it seems it was a dangerous situation but,you need to know something."The older haruno looked at her daughter and then looked up at his Hokage."Yes,what is it Hokage-sama?"

"The demon as you villagers called him was the one that protected your daughter."

Mebuki Haruno looked at him with a dumbfounded expression."Wait what?"

The old Hokage pulled out his pipe and blow some smoke."The Demon was the one that protected your daughter I think you have heard a few hours ago you are all thinking he went on a rampage but,I knew the boy as I knew his father;He was provoked before he went into that state as you can tell from that chakra spike earlier."

"I understand Hokage sama."The older Haruno replied with sincerity and nodded in understanding."What do you think provoked him?"

The Hokage was caught with a grimaced expression,"that is something I don't know."He looked up to the dark night."I feel something arising in this time that won't be revealed until the future but,then again this is the world of the shinobi."

Mebuki nodded and turned around to close the door as the Hokage disappeared with his ANBU excort she saw through her old training. She then walked in and put her daughter to her bed.

* * *

-a few hours more later about midnight-

"Naruto-kun you know you can leave later,your wounds are going to open again."

"It's fine Oji-san,I think it's for the best since I caused such damage."He then looked to the smoke from the eastern gate but, they were in the gate with the unpopulated part to make sure his departure was in secret with 3 squads of ANBU behind them in the old Hokage looked at him with a smile seeing his deduction skills are starting to grow seeing that his situation is best to be settled by leaving as soon as possible.

"Alright my boy,please be safe..."Sarutobi smiled at him as he patted on Naruto's smiled his foxy grin and then turned to leave having been given some supplies from his ANBU brothers and sisters. Dog was also the one that gave him a small blade that was a tanto strapped to his back in slanted position . He then had a small jumpsuit from a old couple having been told by naruto to get them for a goodbye. He then nodded to his brothers and sisters in the trees while giving them a foxy grin as he walked away from the gate.

* * *

There you go guys first chapter!

I worked hard with this guys,so please be brutal I turned a whole new turn for my stories and I want to have alot of fans for this first chapter before another and I want you guys to like my work I will be putting a jutsu list as well but, I want everyone to know this is a very long project so expect a chapter every couple days or once a week.

The blade thing I want to point out is necessary;He needed something to fight with since he is 7 years old. I wanted to make a new look for Naruto but I thought I take suggestions among reviews.


	2. Chapter 2:New Ally,Battles,Reunion

**Narusaku:Rebellion Chapter 2:New ally,Battle,Reunion.**

**P.S:changes have been made...enjoy.**

-3 days later-

Naruto was walking by a outer village in the Land of fire, but he was actually closer to the land of wind border."Hey fox!"The boy said when he looked up at the sky as was his third day away from the village.

**"What is it brat?"**Naruto then found himself within his mind."I wanted to know about where we should head now?" The Demon Fox looked down to his jailer. The Kyuubi wondered himself where his jailer and him though he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. He then looked at his jailer and since he was indeed 7 year's old he would need to be trained to defend himself.

"**We need is for you to be able to learn how to use ninjutsu and all that. I have an idea of looking for other **Jinchūriki**"  
**Naruto looked up at him with an odd expression."That was a fast idea to ok I'll do it. Where do we go first?"

**"The ****Jinchūriki were spread around and I think since that mask man."****** Naruto was wondering who that was when he shot flames at him and Sakura. '_Sakura-chan,hmm I like calling her that_ '

**"Kit I can hear your thoughts."** Naruto blushed red in which he heard the Demon Fox chuckle. Naruto gave him a "hmph" response. Naruto then thought about the Fox's suggestion. He then thought about if they were other kids like him and knowing someone with knowing the same pain as him is something that gets a smile on his face."Ok Fox Where is the closest Jinchūriki?"

**"The Village Hidden in the Sands in the Land of Wind."**

Naruto nodded and then proceeded to hear the instructions to get to the land of wind from his position.

* * *

-In the Sand Village in the deep poor parts of Suna-

"Hey Fox are you sure he's around here?"Naruto said as he walked towards the areas of the village that were more poor and abandoned. It was almost identical where he was in Konoha. He started

he walked towards the areas of the village that were more poor and abandoned. It was almost identical where he was in Konoha. He started walking down the dark alley. "Hello?"

A voice croaked that Naruto couldn't hear but, started to head towards it with curiosity. "Is anyone here?"

"Yea I came."

The red-headed boy came out of the shadows. "Are you here to kill me too? My father ordered more ANBU agents to continue to hunt me."

The blond boy in questioned looked confused at the red-headed boy. "What is your name?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara looked at him." Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki the 9-tails jinchuuriki." Naruto smiled." A demon like you are called."

"My closest person to me says I'm a demon then tries to kill me as does the rest of the village of the sand."

Naruto's smile grew as he offered a hand with foxy grin. "Well I come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and I was just ordered,well not mostly ordered it was safer for me out of village." Naruto smiled.

Gaara looked at him and thought he was crazy but, since he was in the same position he couldn't argue. He wanted to come along with this blond boy to see where he would be going. They were both the same having being called Demons."We can leave this place?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course we can and we can leave right now."

-3 hours later-

Naruto and Gaara were crossing the desert when explosions started to go off around them."HAHA these are the jinchuuriki HA pathetic of pure art,I won't be able to show my art to a bunch of weaklings like them what is this?!" The two little Jinchuuriki looked up to a man flying on a white bird laughing at them.

"Who are you!?"Naruto yelled while thinking to the fox '_Fox! I'm going to need your help_!'

**"Don't sweat it kit I'll give you power but, ask the Gaara kid to focus himself on the sand around us."**

Naruto got a confused look when the next thing he knew he was in front of the fox with the same look."What are you talking about Fox?"

**"The Gaara has the Shukaku the One-tailed Raccoon that can control Sand."**The Demon Fox said looking down at the 7 year old. The 7-year old looked up nodding in understanding.

-outside-

"Gaara!"Gaara flinched startled."What?"

"The Kyuubi said you can help us get the dumb bird if you focus your sand at him."Naruto said smirking."I know you can do it just aim at the bird but, launch me at it and I'll use this blade I have from my Nii-san."

Gaara nodded understanding. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes."Ok get ready!"Naruto nods taking off his backpack and jumps on a rising sand cylinder Gaara was rising out of the desert sand."Do it Gaara!"

Naruto was then rising up then pulled back in a second then Gaara released his sand like a bullet launching out of the desert sand. Naruto was launched into the air while unsheathing his Tanto from its sheath on his back. He then smirks at the blond man on top as Naruto lands in front of him."Hiya!"He holds the Tanto in a reversed grip and does a Arc with the blade slashing at him.

"Now now Little Jinjuriki that's not a toy."Naruto ignoring his comments stabs him in the chest."I warned you!" The blond man had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter. Naruto nodded at Kyuubi's explanation then continued to stab but, at the moment of trying to continue to push his blade it felt like the blade was sinking into his flesh.

**"KIT! Jump now!" **Kyuubi roared in his head.

Naruto hesitated but,then let go of the blade and leaped off the bird as it exploded in the sky. He landed with a thud and slid on the desert sand hill towards by Gaara."That was close!"

"That was favorite Art piece you little brats!"The two boys looked up at another bird flying out."He's still alive Gaara we gotta do something!"

"Ok I'll try Naruto lets do it"He then raised his hands and a lot the sand from the desert they were standing in was raised and started to attack towards the flying bird."Ahhhhhh you gotta be kidding!"Deidara exclaimed on the bird as he started making clay then started throwing at the sand."Who are you anyway?!"

"My name is Deidara you little Jinjuriki I have been recruited just a couple days ago to take that boy but,I think I scored a double!"

Gaara then collapsed due to using too much Chakra but,Naruto was in awed then picked up his friend."Good job Gaara."

"Do you think Im done you Fuckers!"

Naruto looked up again."He's still alive how!"

"I used some of my clay to wither down that sandstorm your little friend came up with and as soon as He ran out of energy I made them explode the sand off me HA you thought you outsmarted me you little punks."He then flew in on his bird swooping down at Naruto who was covered in the Kyuubi cloak. He was confused at first,"**Kit if you die now I will go with you so,take some of my power to take the Gaara kid and run!" **Kyuubi yelled in which caused Naruto to smirk as his fangs started to grow on him and then putting on his backpack. The chakra was growing inside naruto as his whiskers were a deep red then he picked up the unconscious Gaara and started to dash down the sandy hill.

"Oh no you don't!"Deidara screamed in the air ordering the bird to swooped down in a charge at Naruto and the Unconscious Gaara who was being protected by his sand from the burning cloak of the Kyuubi covering Naruto. Naruto then stopped in his track winding some sand to be released and look at Deidara landing."Why do you want us?"

"Is that a tailed beast cloak hmm interesting..."He then look down at him with a sadistic smile.

"Hell if you want to know"Deidara smirked as he landed cloak flapping in the wind that was pure black and red clouds."This cloak is a work of art! The real art are these!" He then creates explosive clay that is connected to his hands with a thin cord of clay. The clay then rises from the ground, molding itself into human-like forms then charges at Naruto. Deidara runs chakra through the cords of clay, manipulating the clay substances to attack Naruto.

Naruto put down Gaara then yelled"Bring it!" _'Fox going to need some power you used on the other guy!'_

**"Got it Kit just let me take control!"**

'G_ot it Fox'_

After the brief understanding Naruto then is covered with a red cloak growing three-tails then is on fours with the red chakra causing red eyes molding his teeth into fangs growing more longer and whiskers purely red. He roared then charged at the Clay Minions clawing at them the best he can running at fast speeds as if the seven year old was appearing and disappearing. He clawed at the first minion coming at him slashing at it but, it separated to split into two minions molding each other to be two minions then started going at the Kyuubi Cloaked boy.

"Grrrr!"Kyuubi Cloaked Naruto then started slashing more and more at all the clay minions coming at him. Each claw slash split each minion to two minions every time.'Fox! This is not working!"

**"I know kit we need to get away from here take the Shukaku host and run!" **

Naruto knows the fox was right then went on all fours again then starts running towards Gaara's unconscious body dodging the minion's with their club-like arms and to form spikes out of their bodies to stab at Naruto. Deidara continued to mold chakra to connect through under the sand to the fallen minions and controlling them to continue their assault on the blond boy running towards his unconscious friend.

"Not so fast you little brat!"

Naruto slid into a halt facing Deidara a few feet away from him growling at the older blond. Naruto felt wind from behind him then dashes into a run on all fours to the unconscious Gaara waking up."Huh what's happening?"

**"Kit a sandstorm coming!"**

Naruto looked down at his companion."Gaara we need cover from the sandstorm!"

Gaara nodded knowing how to make a shield he's figured out to learn from the recent attacks from Sand ANBU agents. He then raised his sand to form a dome around himself and Naruto next to him."Crouch Naruto."Naruto nodded then they were covered in an dome.

Deidara on the other hand was making a clay bird."Damn it my art is not good with sand."He leaped on a made bird and started flying away from the coming sandstorm coming towards him."I'll get those brats!"He then flew away.

* * *

-Few hours later after the Sandstorm-

"Ok Gaara release it I think it's over."

Gaara nodded and the dome was released."Ok I think that guy is gone what do we do?"

"We find other Jinjurikis like us and we fight back and that's a promise!"Naruto said to Gaara with a thumbs up and a foxy grin. Gaara nodded and then the two started walking.

* * *

\- 5 years later-(ages -12)  
"Naruto are you sure we are going to right way?"

The blond in question turned around at the red-headed boy who wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves,and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd containing sand.

"Yes I am."The blond-haired boy said with a foxy grin wearing a black with orange lining hoodie long sleeves,and black with an orange swirl on it fingerless gloves,black shorts with a ninja pouch on the back of his waist. He had black double edge blade ninjato slanted on his thigh."It's around here that bounty on his head should get me another 5 cups of ramen."

"Is all you think about is ramen?"

"Is all you talk about is victims,I still have to wipe the blood off my old cloak the last time we were hijacked."Naruto said walking down the road. Over the years the two rogue ninjas as they are now called on the road over the years."The cloak is useless now that's why I keep in a scroll in my pouch."

Gaara looked at the blond."The

"Well didn't you say that the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** could take us faster?"

Naruto looked at him arms behind his back."The **Hiraishin no Jutsu** that my Father was famous for is a jutsu that takes a strain on my body."He then continued to walk down the road. The two boys then arrived at a town. "This town is pretty poor."

"It's different than Suna."

Naruto smiled as he walked backwards with arms on his back again looking at him with a confused look."Yea we both lived in a place that was the poorest."

Gaara looked at him."The **Hiraishin no Jutsu** was something you found out when we crossed paths with Sound Ninja."

"Yea,but its still a good Jutsu."

"Yea it is."They then were heading outside the town."The seal is something that I needed help on,it's amazing the Pervert we crossed paths with was actually a master."

Gaara was walking down the road."Are we close to our target?"

"The bounty on the builder is decent enough we should be able to get to the next town by next morning."Naruto said walking towards a dock."If we look we might find him but, there's so much mist..."

Gaara looked at him."Naruto my sand will be too soggy to battle with."

Naruto sighed."Geez fine lets go,put your hand on my shoulder."Gaara did as he was told and then in a yellow flash they were gone.

* * *

-On the other side a few hours later-

"Kakashi-sensei why don't they have ninja in Land of Wave?"A pink haired 12 year-old said to a man with a jounin vest and mask covering his face. There was a third boy Naruto saw from trees that he had a symbol on the back of his jacket._'I think that is the Uchiha symbol.'_

_"_Naruto?"

Naruto turned to his partner."Yea we will make our move as soon as those mist rogue ninja make their move."Gaara looked at him."You noticed them?"

"Yea its amazing those Genin don't, there are puddles around them and,it hasn't rained in 2 days."

Gaara nodded and then stood up."Alright let's see this play out."

-With the Genin and their sensei-

"The wave doesn't have the support of a ninja village as does the other five great shinobi nation and..."

At the moment chains wrapped around the mask ninja making him wide eyed and groan in pain. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl who screamed as her sensei was then reduced to nothing but,blood."That pink-haired girl looks familiar."Gaara looked at him questioningly.

"How so?"

Naruto turned around in the shadows."Are you going to help you're students at all?"

"I think I should look into other threats in the shadows."Naruto sighed."Geez all you guys are troublesome."

Naruto then smirked at he leaped out of the shadows and unsheathed his ninjato sliding behind the pink-haired girl. One of the Demon Brothers charged with his chains which wrapped around Naruto's blade who then swung it so that it would slid off then Naruto flipped it into a reversed grip and, adding Chakra to the blade and slashing at the second Demon Brother who appeared in front of the first. There was a huge gash in the armor then Naruto adding Chakra to his feet dashed to slash at the next one.

Naruto stopped when they collided with each other until the masked sensei appeared behind them and knocked them out. "Nice trick blondy you have a knack with that sword."

"Thanks.."

"Who are you?!"

The blond turned to a very pissed off and annoyed raven-haired boy."You don't order people around you Uchiha..."

"My Clan was the best!"

Naruto sighed."Yea I'm sure"He stuck out his tongue and turned to the mask sensei behind him."You're a clone you best dispel."

The clone of the mask sensei with a jounin jacket raised an eyebrow."How'd you know I'm a clone."

"Well you have a small essence of chakra."The amount I'm using since I'm a clone."He then poofs in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know"Sasuke turned to the pink haired."Sakura?!"

"Huh?"Kakashi looked at his student."What is it Sakura?"

"It's just that I froze."The mask jounin looked at his student."Sakura Its not everyday a Genin would not freeze during his or her battle it's the world of ninja where everyone has their own essence and ability to do things."

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"Naruto questioned as he came out.

The three ninjas minus the bridge builder turned to a blond-haired boy coming out of the bushes with his hood down."Huh how does he know my name?"She walked up to the boy coming out of the bushes."Do I know you?"

"Well I'm..."

The Uchiha boy went in front of his teammate."I want to fight you I can't let you get away,I won't get to my goal."

The blond in questioned raised an eyebrow."I don't want to hurt you well too badly,Its been a while since I fought someone my age."

"Bring it!"He then threw shuriken at the blond who tilts his head side to side."You need to aim teme."Sasuke then made handsigns.

"Sasuke!"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"Sasuke blows out a fireball at Naruto who was sighs dodges it by disguises a yellow flash by backfliping to and reappearing in a tree using the flames to cover his actions all together.

He looked at the pink haired girl."Its me Naruto Uzumaki."

"I don't who you are."Sakura said with a confused and questioning look on her face.

"Naruto!"Naruto turned to his companion."Let's go Gaara."Gaara flinches feeling his killer intent then disappear in a puff of smoke and swirl of sand.

* * *

before changes: Hey! guys sorry its short please look into this chapter again cause I will add more to it I have seen the views for this fanfic sky rocket in a day so I want to give you guys a chapter right away,hope you guys like it so far! Please review and have more people read this,I want to have more viewers. Also, I will be looking over it to see if I have grammar issues but,I want some reviews on how I can make my fanfics awesome! Please also push back on negative comments I mean c'mon I am trying my best to make this Fanfic that is accurate and good bye guys till next time!

After changes:Hey guys sorry but, I made some changes to the ending but, I wanted to new turnout for this story so I changed the ending a second time sorry for that... my internet has been acting up i lost connection and the changes i wanted wont load and take out changes itself.

p.s like i said I know I have grammar issues I'm not foreign I'm just putting so many ideas out that I forget to well put grammar into it.


End file.
